


She's My Collar.

by orphan_account



Series: HUMANZ AU [2]
Category: Gorillaz
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, F/M, HUMANZ AU, Implied Relationships, M/M, Not Canon To The Actual Story, Pre-Phase 4, Read my We Are HUMANZ fic to understand this one better, just something I wanted to write after listening to She's My Collar on repeat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-10-25 20:23:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10771752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: He's the one I'm running with.





	She's My Collar.

**Author's Note:**

> While yes, I suggest you read the canon fic before this, you don't have to. It's just an AU, and it's sorta like how DoYaThing is to the actual Gorillaz universe. Still, reading the actual fic will help you understand what's happening a little better.

Stuart took a long drag from the cigarette while his other hand threaded his fingers through the girl’s hair that had her head in his lap. He blinked his blind eyes and leaned his head back against the headboard, releasing the smoke from his mouth slowly, his fingertips running over the scalp over the girl’s hair.

 

If I could take her down and run, then I'd call her

Cause she's standing drama, she knows I'll call her

She's getting on the sun and that she ordered

Imagine me, imagine me now

 

He could feel her smile against his skin as she moved up slowly, trailing kisses in her path, then stopping at his collarbone, biting over it carefully. Stuart’s hand went slowly down the curve of her back, before moving back to her hair and pulling it roughly.

 

I don't take her number, just don't think I'd call her

I take a damn  _ [?] _ dreading all day

I clear my system, I don't need no other

This is my persona, secret lover (she's my collar)

 

The girl let out a delighted sound while Stuart stubbed his cigarette into the headboard, then dropped it in the ashtray on the nightstand. He brought his now free hand to her neck, careful fingers studying her skin.

 

Nothing to be justified in

Just one thing, you should feel nada

I know she lies, I know he's my caller

I sense her in my mind, she's my collar

 

He brought his mouth close and licked a stripe over her jawline, his hands going down her naked body, tracing every curve of her body. His teeth dug into her neck, pulling her closer by the hips.

 

“ _ I love you _ .” Oh. She loved him?

 

She's my serpentine, she's my collar

I send a message never call her

And now I wanna taste another

And it's safe in a persona, she's my collar

 

Stuart chuckled, but didn’t reply, bringing his hand to grab her by the chin, then pulling her into a lustful kiss. The other hand moved between her thighs, making the girl squirm and let out moans, all louder than the other. Maybe he couldn’t see her, but he knew she was wearing a smile full of happiness. She was in love with him, after all.

 

Nothing to be justified yet

She's the first I'm running with

She's the one that gets my collar

She's the one I'm running with

 

His phone rung and he couldn’t help but raise a brow as his phone loudly cited “Private Number”. He leaned to the nightstand and picked up the phone, sliding to answer the phone call.

 

She's the one I'm running with

She's the one I'm running with

She's the one I'm running with

She's my collar

 

_ “Hello, Stuart.” _ The voice threw him off, Stuart’s eyes growing wide, but he tried not to show it much.

 

“Who is it, babe?” The girl whined, desperate to gain back his attention. Stuart paid no attention to her.

 

_ “Found someone to replace me already, eh?”  _ Stuart could practically hear the smirk in his voice, the man on the other side fully aware that Stuart could never replace  _ him _ .

 

I'm yellow, he was blue

It's nothing that he could hide

We made agreement though

Whenever we were so alive

 

“It’s been seven years… Where… Where have you been?” Stuart’s voice was shaking, he couldn’t believe it.

 

_ “Why don’t you come downstairs, meet me at the door, and I’ll tell you everything, love.” _ The man chuckled and it took Stuart all in his will not to cry.

 

I died a thousand times

I did what I had to do

Hey, that's just how it goes

I'm still coming back to you

 

Stuart moved out of the bed, careful not to hit the girl. He thanked everything Godly in the world that he hadn’t taken off his jeans or went further with the girl. He quickly found his shirt and pulled it on. He didn’t even bother taking his cane, tapping the wall with his hands, going as fast as he could to the stairs, then walking down to the front door, promptly ignoring the girl calling his name, confused. She didn’t matter because  _ he was here _ .

 

If I could take her down and run, then I'd call her

(You, you, you)

Cause she's standing drama, she knows I'll call her

(You, you, you, you)

She's getting on the sun and that she ordered

Imagine me, imagine me now (she's my collar)

I don't take her number just don't think I'd call her

 

Stuart fiddled to the lock of the door way too much for much for his liking, but his hands were shaking and the whole world felt like it was moving way too fast. He finally managed to open the door, but he didn’t dare step out.

 

Murdoc stared at him with a bemused smile, or at least that’s how Stuart imagined him. “Missed me much?” the bassist spoke and tears already started welling up in his eyes.

 

“Tell me where have you been.” Stuart’s voice was somehow steady. It’s been seven damned years and he needed answers.

 

“In prison. Not fun, but I had no way to contact you.” It wasn’t a lie. Stuart could easily tell when the elder lied. And in the moment, he wasn’t lying. Many more questions flooded Stuart’s mind, but he decided against asking any more.

 

I take a damn _ [?] _

(You, you, you, you)

I clear my system, I don't need no other

(You, you, you)

This is my persona, secret lover (he's my collar)

 

The moment Stuart felt hands on his hips, his arms went around Murdoc’s body into a tight hug, his eyes tearing up while his whole body was filled with emotion. He wanted to scream with joy.  _ He was back. He was back. _

 

“Stuart…” Murdoc whispered in his ear, resting his chin on Stuart’s shoulder. Stuart chewed on his lip, his heart beating at a thousand miles per hour. “Come with me. I’ll take you home. I want you back.” There was a longing feeling in Murdoc’s voice, a sort of desperation, similar to one of obsession, but Stuart knew better. It was love. Murdoc, he was the man he loved. “Fuck whatever clothes or things you have here, I can buy you everything back.” Murdoc knew Stuart didn’t even care about any of his belongings in that sorrowful house. He only nodded, though, as he was already halfway down the steps, following Murdoc.

 

He's the one I'm running with

He's the one I'm running with

He's the one I'm running with

He's my collar

Oh

 

Stuart would follow Murdoc to the depths of hell if it meant to be with him. He sat into the passenger seat and waited for Murdoc to sit in the driver’s seat. Murdoc helped him strap in, then grabbed his hand, their fingers lacing together into a tight grip.

 

_ He’s my collar. _


End file.
